


Pillow Talk

by GinevraJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Jicheol, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Roommates, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraJ/pseuds/GinevraJ
Summary: It's always easier to talk about things at a certain time of the day.





	Pillow Talk

Jihoon isn't the type of person who is used to having sex with someone who he isn’t in a relationship with. So the fact that he's been having sex every night without being in a relationship is not his fault, but somebody else's.

  
Choi Seungcheol.    
  
Being in love with his roommate in college is the worst thing that could have happened to him. Even more when the guy's straight, or so he says.    
  
Jihoon knew perfectly well that he had no chance with Seungcheol. He met him the first day of class, when they were assigned in the same room. Both of them were law students so they were pretty stressed all the time.    
  
They've been living together for a year now and Jihoon knew that he fell hard for his friend. But that's what they were, friends. He had to go sleep next door several times because he would sometimes find a socket hanging in the doorknob, and everyone in college knew what that meant. Seungcheol was popular among girls and no one blamed him for using it in his advantage. So Jihoon would spend the night with Jeonghan and Seungkwan, trying not to listen what was going on the other side of the wall.    
  
Seungcheol always apologized for not letting him sleep in the dorm and said that "It was a last minute thing". But Jihoon couldn't help but to feel bad, not because he has to sleep outside, but because he would like to be that girl. Even though it was a different one every night. Only if he got lucky just for one night.    
  
It wasn't his fault that sometimes he caught himself thinking dirty stuff every time his roommate discarded clothes because of the heat. It was even worse every time he got out of the shower and didn't bother to put on some clothes and just walked around the dorm with the towel. He felt shame every time that he had to go take a shower because of this.    
  
He really wasn't expecting that one night Seungcheol would come back to the dorm, drunk and alone, looking for shelter in Jihoon, and that they would end up having sex. He knew that he shouldn't have let him do that, he was drunk and he shouldn't have taken advantage of that. But before he knew they were both naked in his bed and Seungcheol was fast asleep. The next morning they didn't talk about it and they just behaved like nothing happened. But days later they did it again and it happened several times after that. They kept ignoring it and behaving like the best friends that they were. He also tried to ignore the questions that Jeonghan and Seungkwan asked, because they obviously could hear the banging on the walls, but Jihoon would never show up to their dorm to sleep.   
  
Jihoon knew that he was drunk every time they did it and he wanted to talk to him about that, because he had a problem. But that meant talking about the sex part too, and he really wanted to avoid that. It was selfish, but sex with Seungcheol was the best he ever had. He would talk to him, he just needed to find the right moment to do it.    
  
Jihoon laid in the bed, panting, and Seungcheol fell beside him, he lost count of how many times they did that. But Seungcheol was drunk, he would fall asleep in a moment. Jihoon turned around facing the wall and his back to Seungcheol. He felt bad about doing that, but it felt so good, he knew that Seungcheol remembered what happened every night, he just didn't talk about it, he knew that because of the looks he would give him sometimes.    
  
He sighed and tangled his fingers in his hair, he could hear the calm breathing of Seungcheol next to him, in a second he would hear him snoring.    
  
He was surprised when he heard the sheets moving and then felt a warm hand around his waist, pulling him closer until he got his back against Seungcheol's chest. He stood still, not believing that he was touching him like that, Seungcheol never did that after sex. Jihoon felt weird when he realized that he knew how Seungcheol behaved after sex.    
  
"Cheol..." He whispered slowly "Are you awake?"    
  
"Mmmmh..." was the only answer he got from him, pulling him closer and hiding his face in the space between between his shoulder and neck. It sounded pretty affirmative.    
  
"Are you okay?" Jihoon whispered.    
  
There was no answer from him, but because they were so close he felt that Seungcheol shook his head slowly. He turned around to face him , Seungcheol had his eyes closed, he looked asleep. Jihoon caressed his hair and Seungcheol followed the movement with his head, finally opening his eyes to look at Jihoon. They were so close and he still had his arm resting around Jihoon's waist.    
  
"What's wrong?" he murmured looking at his eyes, Seungcheol didn't answer, he simply looked at Jihoon's face with his eyes barely open "Did you drink too much?"    
  
"No..." he whispered "I didn't drink tonight." Seungcheol looked away, avoiding Jihoon’s gaze.   
  
Jihoon opened his eyes widely in surprise, he wasn't expecting that, but now that he thinks about it, he didn't smell like alcohol.    
  
"This thing... Drinking every night..." Jihoon started talking.    
  
"It's bad, I know. I... I don't have a problem, okay?"    
  
"No, I didn't say you had one." Jihoon rectified caressing his hair, Seungcheol looked at him. "Are you... Stressed about the exams?"    
  
"No, it's not that." he answered sighing.      
  
They moved into a more comfortable position, Jihoon had his head resting in Seungcheol's arm and Seungcheol was caressing his hair with that same hand, with the other one still resting on the other's waist. Jihoon had both hands against Seungcheol's chest.    
  
"Then what's wrong?" Jihoon asked doing distracted circles with one finger in Seungcheol's chest.    
  
There was a long silence between them, Jihoon decided to not push him, he would talk when he felt like it.    
  
"It was easier..." he finally began speaking, but he didn't continue.    
  
"What was easier?" he asked softly.    
  
"Sleeping with you." he whispered caressing Jihoon's hair "I'm sorry, that sounded awful."    
  
"No, I get it. You don't have anybody so you get drunk to have sex with someone and I'm your closest person." Jihoon talked even though it hurts him to say that.    
  
"No, it's not that" he corrected immediately "I...." Seungcheol didn't keep talking and Jihoon massaged one of his shoulders softly.    
  
"You can tell me, it's okay."    
  
Seungcheol sighed and rested his forehead in Jihoon's head, that way he wouldn't see his eyes.    
  
"I slept with all of those girls to deny myself something that was already obvious." he whispered and Jihoon felt his heart racing because he couldn't believe what Seungcheol was saying "I lived my whole life knowing that I like girls. But... Then you came along, with your pretty smile, those sarcastic answers and your oversized clothes. It shouldn't be like this..." he finished talking.    
  
Jihoon didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say or what to think about that.    
  
"Are you serious about this?" Jihoon whispered without believing him.    
  
"I wish I was lying Jihoon." he answered leaving a soft kiss in his forehead.    
  
Seungcheol lowered his head and looked at him in the eyes before kissing him. They kissed slowly, like they never did before.   
  
"I'm sorry I did this to you" Seungcheol murmured against his lips " I know I was playing with your feelings and you don't deserve that. I started drinking one night because I wanted to forget what was happening to me and when I got to the dorm you were here. I don’t… I don’t know what happened. After that it was vicious circle, drinking to forget what I did and then coming here and doing it again. But… It was so hard to accept… My parents, they’re going to kill me if they know about this.”

Jihoon carressed his hair soflty.   
  
“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.”   
  
Seungcheol smiled and kissed his lips chastely. They stood quiet for a moment and Seungcheol approached him further, resting his chin in his head.    
  
“So…” Jihoon began talking, carressing his chest in a distracted way “Were you thinking about me when you fucked them?” Seungcheol tipped his head back laughing.

  
“Oh my god, what was that for?”   
  


“Curiosity.” Jihoon smiled with a shrug.   
  
“I tried not to do it… Failed every time.” Seungcheol answered putting one of his hand over his eyes and smiling out of embarrassment.   
  
“Mmmh… Does that mean that we’ve both thought about each other… in _that_ way?” he asked resting his head in Seungcheol’s chest.   
  
“Yeah, that’s what it means. But don’t put me on the line here, I know how you look at me every time I get out of the shower.”   
  
“It’s not my fault if you go walking around almost naked and the only moment that I have with you is when you’re drunk.”   
  
“What are you suggesting? That I’m not good enough when I’m drunk?”   
  


Jihoon laughed, it was obviously a lie, but he liked to see Seungcheol get nervious about it.     
  


“Does that mean that we both have unfulfilled fantasies?” Jihoon whispered softly.   
  
They kept quiet for a few moments.    
  
“Second round?” Seungcheol finally asked.   
  
_ “Please.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any typos or something doesn't add up, english is not my first language and I'm trying to practice. Hopefully I will be updating more one-shots soon.


End file.
